Existing multi-window computer environments do not differentiate between multiple open displays with identical window and sub-window configurations. This lack of display differentiation between parent displays and newly invoked displays inhibits the ability for a potential automated window management system to provide newly invoked display placement.
In many applications, including plant control networks, an operator may monitor one or more computer screens with each computer screen containing multiple displays representing similar or identical processes or events. As the operator interacts with the screens and displays, displays may often change status back and forth from “active” and “non-active”. In real-time feedback applications, new displays are often invoked and for a variety of reasons. In addition, the formatting of many of the newly invoked displays does not uniquely identify a single parent display. Due to these factors, current automated window management systems may not always intelligently and predictively disposition newly invoked displays in a multi-windows computer display environment.
Accordingly, an efficient and effective device, system, and method are needed for ensuring that human-computer interaction display windows are intelligently and predictively dispositioned with respect to the currently active window.